


Love Journey

by xemox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Akaashi Keiji, Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Beta Kozume Kenma, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Kita Shinsuke, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Kageyama Tobio, Past Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Protective Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Single Parents, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xemox/pseuds/xemox
Summary: Kageyama Tobio was cheated on at the age of 21 with a relationship of almost six years. Now at age 25 is now a single father of four year old twins.Now trying to move on from his first love. But what if he comes back? What if he finds someone else who makes his heart skip a beat? Who will he choose?This is Tobio and his journey to finding love.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kunimi Akira & Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi, Miya Osamu/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 166





	1. Heartbroken

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic and it's an omega verse lol. Anyways I hope you enjoy reading and being honest I'm not sure how this story will go. I have no chapters planned but I still hope you stay and go in this journey with me :) Also I wanted make this first chapter longer but I couldn't. Most likely though they would be longer in the future hehe.

Kageyama Tobio stood there in shock as he saw his boyfriend with what seems to be someone else on their bed. In their house. Tobio had just come back home from the doctor. It was said that he’s almost three weeks pregnant. He was excited to give the news to his future husband but after what he saw his excitement was no longer there. 

“Tooru…?” 

Kageyama was trembling as he was examining the bed. He saw the least expected person he could think of. 

“Kunimi…??”

He felt betrayed.

Recently he and Kunimi started to be good friends ever since what happened in middle school. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“What the hell is going on here?!” Tobio was shaking. _‘What do I do’ ‘Did I really just see that’_

There was silence until he suddenly began walking to the closet and started to pack his things. 

“Wait Tobio I can explain.” Oikawa Tooru the man Tobio thought was gonna marry is now trying to act as if he didn’t just cheat on him with one of his no longer friends.

“Explain?!! Explain what that you cheated on me??” He was furious with many more emotions he couldn’t describe. All he wanted to do now was leave.

As he was walking out of the bedroom with a small suitcase in hand he felt something grab his wrist and immediately slapped it away. 

“The fuck you want now! I’m leaving!” He tried walking away but felt arms wrap around his waist.

“Tobio please listen to me! What you just saw was a mistake! Please don’t leave me.” 

Tobio didn’t care. ‘Ugh, how does he have the guts to say that?’ He pushed him away. 

“Oh really?!! So what I just saw was fake and I’m just blind.” He was about to leave until he heard something that broke his heart. 

“You can’t just leave Tobio! We were gonna get married! Come on please just come back!” 

He looked at him. Looked at his hand which had a beautiful ring on it and without noticing he started to cry. He remembers the day Tooru proposed to him. He was so happy. Sadly though that happiness he once had is now gone.

“Here!” Tobio threw the ring on the ground. 

He took one more good look at Oikawa who was naked with only a blanket to cover him. Just looking at him like that made his heartthrob. 

“Sorry. I know I wasn’t the best. I know you always hated me. I know I have a bad temper. I know I’m bad at talking about my feelings. I know we fight sometimes. I know you never loved me. I KNOW OKAY! I KNOW I AM A BAD BOYFRIEND! And yet I still can’t understand why you wanted to marry someone like me…”

He was trying to keep going as he felt tears slip through his face. 

“Hey. Sorry for wasting your time. Not just now but all those years too.” He looked at him straight in the face giving him one last smile.

“I hope you find someone you actually love. And I know you might not believe me but I truly loved you but I guess my love wasn’t enough…” 

“Goodbye Oikawa.” 

As he said those last words he ran off and slammed the door and didn’t look back even though he could hear someone calling out for him. He ran. He kept running. He was scared to look back. He then stopped and realized something. 

_‘Fuck’_ Looking down at his stomach he then got reminded of the reality that he was pregnant. All he could feel was sadness knowing his child is gonna be born with no family. He was having negative thoughts until he felt his phone ring.

It was Shoyo Hinata. His best friend. _‘Shit’_

He picked up.

“Sup Tobio! So, how did it go at the doctor?”

Tobio then remembered that before going to get checked he had told Shoyo about it. ‘How the hell am I supposed to tell him what happened. I can’t.’ He didn’t acknowledge the fact he was crying till Shoyo began speaking. 

“Tobio. Tobio are you okay? Are you crying? Is something wrong?”

He wiped his tears. He couldn’t hide it anymore. “Oikawa cheated on me.”

There was silence until Shoyo started screaming.

“HE DID WHAT??! WITH WHO?! I'm so gonna beat him up! Where are you right now.?”

Tobio looked up to see where he was. He then told Shoyo his location. Some minutes passed until he finally arrived. 

He ran up to Tobio and hugged him.

“Ugh, I told you he was a bitch ever since you started dating.” 

“Yeah yeah I’m an idiot.”

After seeing his best friend he felt a lot better but he quickly realized he just ran away. He has nowhere to go. _‘Oh no’_

“Hey, Tobio you okay?”

“Uh no I just ran away. I don’t know where to go.” 

Without hesitation, Shoyo dragged him to his house and he didn’t let him object. As they got to his house he was greeted by a very sleep-deprived Kenma. Tobio ended up becoming good friends with him ever since he started dating Shoyo. Aside from that though he was all over his thoughts. 

Tobio had no clue what to do. He’s gonna keep the baby but how is he supposed to raise it himself. He’s scared. It’s too early for him to have kids. He’s barely starting his volleyball career. At first, he was excited to have it however when he saw his now ex-boyfriend in their bed with another person those thoughts just disappeared. 

He was also very conflicted. He doesn’t want to tell Oikawa. Actually the more he thought about it the more he realized that he had no right to know on the other hand he didn’t wanna be alone. He kept thinking until he came to the realization that he’s not alone. He has Shoyo, Kenma, and his old Karasuno team. He’s not alone and he never will be. 

_‘Shit’_

“Hey Shoyo, I should call Suga. Maybe he might help.” Tobio now remembered that when he got the confirmation he was pregnant he had called Suga right as he got the results. The reason is that Suga was planning to have kids with his mate Kuroo. So, the best person to ask for advice right now is him. 

Tobio called him and told him everything that happened. Suga was pissed. He wanted to beat the fuck out of Oikawa for what he did. Overall though Suga was willing to help Tobio in anything he needed. He was grateful for the people who care about him.

As time went on things were going fine. He had to quit volleyball which was hard for him but it was for the best. He also got the opportunity to work as a model for pregnant omegas. No one could see his face in the photos, he was okay with that. He wanted to find his own apartment to live in but Shoyo insisted that he should stay with him. Everything was going great except the times he would think of his past lover and how he can’t be here in these moments. 

Anyways the days were normal. His pregnancy was going great. Until that day he went for his check-up at the doctor he got the most unexpected news. 

“Congratulations Kageyama, you’re having twins!”

When Tobio heard those words he looked at Suga who came with him and just didn’t know what to think.

“Oh my god! Kageyama you’re having twins!” Suga was overly excited for him while Tobio was still very confused.

_‘Oh there’s two of them.’_

  
_‘Now what the hell am I gonna do?!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it made sense. Thanks for reading :))


	2. The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio gets a surprise he wasn't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love on the first chapter! I was surprised but very happy :) Sorry for taking so long to make a new chapter it's because since I live in Texas we all know how bad it got here. So, it took me a while to make this but at last I did. I don't personally like how it turned out but oh well I tried. Some characters might be a little OOC and there might be some spelling errors my bad. Anyways i do hope you enjoy reading and again thanks for all the love and support! <33

_Four years later..._

After the twins were born Tobio managed to get his own place. It was good size house. Not too big and not too small. He lived not far from Shoyo which was good considering how he was excited to see his new nephew and niece all the time.

It was a huge surprise when Tobio got the news he was having twins but an even bigger surprise when they said he was having a boy and girl. He was shocked in the beginning but once the twins were born he was overly happy.

His daughter Tamako and son Kazuhiko each resembled one parent. His daughter looked exactly like him black hair and beautiful blue eyes. His son on the other hand had brown hair and dark brown eyes just like their dad. He never told the twins who their father is. He wasn’t planning to anyway. Either way, the twins didn’t care much who he was which was a good thing.

Tobio still worked in modeling. He wore a mask though and looked fairly different when in magazines. Overall ever since the twins were born his life had been much more bright and filled with joy.

“Tamako! Kazuhiko! Hurry up so we can go see Shoyo and Kenma!”

Currently, Tobio and the twins were getting ready to go to the volleyball center Shoyo trained at. They were meeting up with Kenma first and then we're also gonna get introduced to the whole team. He was also gonna have the chance to see his old team before quitting. It was exciting. Especially for the kids.

Both Tamako and Kazuhiko loved volleyball. Sometimes Tobio would even show them old videos of him in high school. You could see their excitement anytime they saw anything volleyball-related. It made him happy but sad at the same time since he no longer plays.

The twins were indeed excited. Ever since Shoyo told them they would get to meet his team the kids wouldn’t stop talking about it. He was happy the kids were eager to go. Weirdly enough he was also somewhat confused about how much they liked volleyball. Not surprised though he and their dad love that sport.

Ever since he quit four years ago he hasn’t stepped foot in a volleyball gym or anything related to it. To be honest he was scared. He didn’t have the courage. His past still haunts him not just since he got cheated on but before that too.

Forget the past and focus on the future. Tobio is still waiting for his over-energetic kids to come downstairs. 

“Come on you two we’re gonna be late!”

It was as if they read his minds. Some seconds later both came dressed and ready to go.

“Ready!” They both said simultaneously.

Tobio grabbed their backpacks and headed outside. They got in the car and drove off. Thirty minutes later they finally made it and were greeted by a very tired Kenma.

“Uncle Kenma!” The twins yelled as they ran up to him and hugged his legs.

“Hey, little gamers. You two ready to see Shoyo play?” 

“Yes!!” Both the kids said as they headed inside.

These moments made Tobio realize how even though he lost something at the same time he gained something in return. He also still thought of Oikawa Tooru the father of his children. As much as he hates to admit he still misses him. Ever since he ran away he hasn’t seen or heard from him. He knows he should stop thinking about him but they were together for so long. He was planning to spend the rest of his life with him. Sadly the universe had other plans and instead ended up single worth two kids. What a weird outcome.

He wasn’t planning on getting in a relationship anytime soon but there is one person that’s been there for him these past years. He would be lying if he said he didn’t have slight feelings for them. The twins have met this person before but they don’t remember since they were babies. Weirdly enough he’s also one of the kids' favorite volleyball players. ‘Holy shit if I did get into a relationship with him the kids would freak out’ is what he thought.

As soon as Tobio walked into the building he felt sad because he never got to complete his dream or his promise. Yet again he wouldn’t change what he has now for anything. He was all over his thoughts he didn’t even notice someone talking.

“Tobio I haven’t seen you in a long time how have you been?”

As he looked up he saw who it was. It was Sakusa Kiyoomi. The person he may or may not be crushing on.

“Oh. Hi. Um shit, I’m good. Where are the twins they really wanted to meet you actually they wouldn’t shut up about how cool you are and seriously where did they go? Where is Kenma?” He really hoped no one could see the blush he had on his face. He always acted awkward around him and he didn’t know why. Maybe he did know he just didn’t want to admit it.

“Don’t worry I saw Kenma taking them to the gym. We should probably head there ourselves so, I can introduce myself to my biggest fans”, Sakusa said as he extended his hand towards him.

_‘Wow I’m so in love with him’_

“Yea…let’s go”, Tobio grabbed his hand and they walked together holding hands. He felt like a kid. He was getting all excited just by simply holding hands with him.

They walked together expecting to have a good time. Instead, he got the surprise he once wished to have but is now considered a nightmare.

There he was. Tall, dark brown eyes, pretty face, and overall the man he used to love. He was right there standing in the court acting as if nothing was wrong.

He shouldn’t be here. No one mentioned he would be here. _‘Oh no’_

“I have to go”, Tobio let go of his hand and quickly ran up to Kenma who had the twins. “Tamako, Kazuhiko we're leaving.”

“But mommy I wanna stay here”, Kazuhiko said holding on to his sister's hand. “Yea we wanna stay here and play volleyball and meet cool people”, Tamako said.

He didn’t want to leave but he’s just not ready to face reality yet. “I’m sorry but we have to go.” He looked at Shoyo who was standing next to Kenma. “Why didn’t you tell me he was gonna be here!” He was trying not to yell.

“What? I didn’t know he was coming. I guess it was a surprise I don’t know. You don’t have to leave Tobio. Go talk to him”, Shoyo was trying to reason with him.

“I’m not going to talk to him. I don’t want him to see the kids. I’m leaving and you can’t stop me”, He grabbed the twins leaving both Shoyo and Kenma in disbelief.

As soon as he was leaving he heard a voice he hoped not to hear.

“Tobio…?”

He turned and knew exactly who it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot of more things I wanted to add but I didn't how to. Also more about the past will be revealed later on with a bunch of other things. I'm still planning stuff lol. Thanks for reading :))

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it made sense. Thanks for reading :))


End file.
